poetryfandomcom-20200223-history
Poetry wiki
A wiki where you can express yourself through poetry! History Of English And Asian Poets English Poets List With Dates This is a list of English-language poets, who have written much of their poetry in English. Main country of residence (not place of birth): A = Australia, C = Canada, E = England, F = France, G = Germany, In = India, IoM = Isle of Man, Ir = Ireland, It = Italy, J = Jamaica, Jp = Japan, NI = Northern Ireland, NZ = New Zealand, P = Pakistan, S = Scotland, SA = South Africa, US = United States, W = Wales ( Source Wikipedia) * William Shakespare * Lascelles Abercrombie (1881–1938, E) * Arthur Talmage Abernethy (1872–1956, US) * Harold Acton (1904–1994, E/It) * Gilbert Adair (born 1944, S/F) * Helen Adam (1909–1993, S/US) * Arthur Henry Adams (1872–1936, NZ/A) * Robert Adamson (born 1943, A) * Fleur Adcock (born 1934, NZ/E) * Joseph Addison (1672–1719, E) * Patience Agbabi (born 1965, W/E) * Allan Ahlberg (born 1938, E) * Mark Akenside (1721–1770, E) * Richard Aldington (1892–1962, E) * Sidney A. Alexander (1866–1948, E) * William Alexander, 1st Earl of Stirling (c. 1567–1640, E) * James Alexander Allan (1889–1956, A) * Leslie Holdsworth Allen (1879–1964, A) * Sherman Alexie (born 1966, US) * William Allingham (1824/28–1889, I/E) * Al Alvarez (born 1929, E) * Moniza Alvi (born 1954, E) * Ethel Anderson (1883–1958, A) * Bruce Andrews (born 1948, US) * Maya Angelou (1928–2014, US) * Marion Angus (1865–1946, S) * Rae Armantrout (born 1947, US) * Simon Armitage (born 1963, E) * Peter Armstrong (born 1957, E) * Matthew Arnold (1822–1888, E) * John Ashbery (1927–2017, US) * Thomas Ashe (1836–1889, E) * Anne Askew (1521–1546, E) * Thea Astley (1925–2004, A) * Edwin Atherstone (1788–1872, E) * Tiffany Atkinson (born 1972, W) * Margaret Atwood (born 1939, C) * John Audelay (died c. 1426, E) * W. H. Auden (1907–1973, E/US) * Alfred Austin (1835–1913, E) * Pam Ayres (born 1947, E) * Sir Robert Aytoun (1570–1638, S/E) * William Edmondstoune Aytoun (1813–1865, S) Urdu Poets History And List Urdu Poetry began in Mughal Empire periods, Mirza Asad Ullah Khan Ghalib (مِرزااسَدُاللہ بیگ خان) well-known as Mirza Ghalib born in Hindustan (27 December 1797 – 15 February 1869) was a prominent Urdu and Persian-language poet during the last years of the Mughal Empire period. He is known as a father of Urdu Poetry because he contributes very deep love ghazals in Urdu and Persian language. Mirza Ghalib was born in Kala Mahal, Agra into a family descended from Aibak Turks who moved to Samarkand(in modern-day Uzbekistan) after the downfall of the Seljuk kings. His paternal grandfather, Mirza Qoqan Baig, was a Saljuq Turk who had immigrated to India from Samarkand during the reign of Ahmad Shah (1748–54). He worked at Lahore, Delhi and Jaipur, was awarded the subdistrict of Pahasu (Bulandshahr, UP) and finally settled in Agra, UP, India. He had four sons and three daughters. Mirza Abdullah Baig and Mirza Nasrullah Baig were two of his sons. (Source Wikipedia) Example Of Urdu Poetry: اشک آنکھوں میں کب نہیں آتا لوہو آتا ہے جب نہیں آتا List Of Urdu Poets * Mirza Muhammad Rafi, Sauda (1713–1780) * Siraj Aurangabadi (1715–1763) * Khwaja Mir Dard, Dard (1721–1785) * Qayem Chandpuri, Muhammad Qyamuddin Ali Qayem (1722–1793) * Mir Taqi Mir, Mir (1723–1810) * Nazeer Akbarabadi, Nazeer (1740–1830) * Qalandar Bakhsh Jurat Jurat (1748–1810) * Mashafi Shaikh Ghulam Hamdani Mas'hafi (1750–1824) * Insha Allah Khan 'Insha', Insha (1756–1817) * Saadat Yaar Khan Rangin, Rangin (1757–1835) * Bahadur Shah, Zafar (1775–1862) * Imam Baksh Nasikh, Nasikh (1776–1838) * Khwaja Haidar Ali Atish, Atish (1778–1846) * Muhammad Ibrahim Khan, Zauq (1789–1854) * Mirza Asadullah Khan Ghalib, Ghalib (1797–1869) 19th century * Momin Khan Momin Momin (1801–1852) * Mirza Salaamat Ali Dabeer (Mirza Salaamat Ali) Dabeer (1803–1875) * Mir Babar Ali Anis Anis (1803–1874) * Daya Shankar Kaul Nasim, (1811–1845) * Amir Meenai (1828–1900) * Dagh Dehlvi (Nawab Mirza Khan) Daagh (1831–1905) * Altaf Hussain Hali (Hali Panipati) Hali (1837–1914) * Akbar Allahabadi (Syed Akbar Hussain)Akbar (1846–1921) * Ahmed Raza Khan Barelvi (Maulana Ahmed Raza Khan Barelvi)Raza Bareilvi (1856–1921) * Bekhud Badayuni (Muhammad Abdul-Hayy Siddiqui) Bekhud (1857–1912) * Shibli Nomani (Allama Shibli Nomani) (1857–1914) * Muztar Khairabadi (1862–1927) * Zafar Ali Khan (1873–1956) * Syed Ghulam Bhik Nairang (1875–1952) * Hasrat Mohani (Syed Fazlul Hussain) Hasrat (1875–1951) * Dil Shahjahanpuri (Zameer Hasan Khan) Dil (1875–1959) * Allama Muhammad Iqbal (Allama Iqbal) Iqbal (1877–1938) * Fani Badayuni (Shaukat Ali Khan) Fani (1879–1941) * Seemab Akbarabadi (Ashiq Hussain) (1882–1951) * Brij Narayan Chakbast, (1882–1926) * Bekhud Dehlvi (Syed Wahiduddin Ahmed) (1882–1955) * Niaz Fatehpuri (Maulana Niyaz Muhammad Khan) (1882–1966) * Yagana Changezi (Mirza Wajid Hussain Yaas) Yaas (1883–1956) * Josh Malsiyani (Labhu Ram) Josh (1883–1976) * Tilok Chand Mehroom (1887–1966) * Qamar Jalalvi (1887–1968) * Jigar Moradabadi (Ali Sikandar) Jigar (1890–1960) * Raaz Chandpuri (Mohd. Sadiq) (1892–1969) * Hakim Ahmad Shuja (1893–1969) * Josh Malihabadi (Shabbir Hassan Khan) Josh (1894–1982) * Muhammad Mustafa Jauhar Jauhar (1895– 1985) * Firaq Gorakhpuri (Raghupati Sahay) Firaq (1896–1982) * Ram Prasad Bismil (1897–1927) * Abr Ahasani Gunnauri (Ahmed Baksh) Abr (1897–1973) * Munavvar Lakhnavi Bisheshwar Prasad Munavvar (1897–1970) 1900 * Hafeez Jalandhari (Mohd.Hafeez) (1900–1982) * Talib Chakwali Manohar Lal Kapur ‘Talib’ (1900–1988) * Pandit Harichand Akhtar ('Akhtar') (1901–1958) * Alam Muzaffarnagari(Muhammad Ishaaq) (1901–1969) * Bismil Saeedi (1901–1977) * Khushtar Girami(Dewan Ram Rakhamal Kalia) (1902–1988) * Anand Narain Mulla (1901–1997) * Zaheen Shah Taji (1902–1978) * Syed Sajjad Zaheer (1904–1973) * Zulfiqar Ali Bukhari (1904–1975) * Akhtar Sheerani (Mohd.Dawood Khan) (1905–1948) * Saghar Nizami (1905–1984) * Abid Ali Abid (1906–1971) * Gopal Mittal (1906–1993) * Ratan Pandoravi (Rala Ram) Ratan (1907–1998) * Makhdum Muhiuddin (1908–1969) * Arsh Malsiani (Bal Mukund) (1908–1979) * Majaz (Asrar-ul-Haq) (1909–1955) * Abdul Hamid Adam (1909–1981) * Sayyid Ahmedullah Qadri Lisan ul Mulk(1909–1985) * Kunwar Mohinder Singh Bedi Sahar, Sahar (1909-1998) 1910 * Noon Meem Rashid (1910–1975) * Faiz Ahmed Faiz, Faiz (1911–1984) * Syed Faiz-ul Hassan Shah (1911–1984) * Aijaz Siddiqi (1911–1978) * Ravish Siddiqi (Ravish) (1911–1971) * Nushoor Wahidi (1911–1981) * Meeraji (1912–1949) * Shifa Gwaliori (1912–1968) * Shamim Karhani (1913–1975) * Mehr Lal Soni Zia Fatehabadi (1913–1986) * Dr. Rafiq Hussain (1913–1990) * Sahir Hoshiarpuri (1913–1994) * Ali Sardar Jafri (1913–2000) * Raza Naqvi Wahi (1914–2002) * Mir Gul Khan Nasir (1914–1983) * Rais Amrohvi (1914–1988) * Ehsan Danish (1914–1982) * Jan Nisar Akhtar (1914–1976) * Majeed Amjad (1914–1974) * Sikandar Ali Wajd (1914–1983) * Akhtar ul Iman (1915–1996) * Ahmed Nadeem Qasmi, Nadeem (1916–2006) * Zamir Jafri, Zamir (1916–1999) * Shakeel Badayuni (1916–1970) * Agha Shorish Kashmiri (Agha Abdul Kareem) Shorish (1917–1975) * Shan-ul-Haq Haqqee (1917–2005) * Rishi Patialvi (Bam Dev Sharma) Rishi (1917–1999) * Jagan Nath Azad (1918–2004) * Kaifi Azmi (1918–2002) * Fikr Taunsvi (1918-1987) * Naeem Hashmi (1919–1976) * Majrooh Sultanpuri (1919–2000) * Khumar Barabankvi, Khumar (1919–1999) * Qateel Shifai, Qateel (1919–2001) * Masud Husain Khan (1919–2010) 1920 * Raaz Lyallpuri, Dhanpat Rai Thapar, "Raaz" (1920-2004) * Salaam Machhalishahari, Salaam (1921–1972) * Sahir Ludhianvi, Sahir (1921–1980) * Krishan Mohan,Krishan Lal Krishan Mohan (1922–2004) * Wazir Agha,(1922–2010) * Sulaiman Areeb (1922–1970) * Nazish Pratapgarhi, Nazish (1924–1981) * Ada Jafri (1924–) * Nasir Kazmi, Nasir (1925–1972) * Bekas Akbarabadi,M.G Gupta wrote Urdu anthology, Rahat-i-Ruh (2004),(1925–2011) * Himayat Ali Shair, Shair (1926) * Kanwal Ziai Hardayal Singh Datta (1927–2012) * Naresh Kumar Shad (1927–1969) * Ibn-e-Insha, Insha (1927–1978) * Bekal Utsahi, (1928) * Sagar Siddiqui, (1928–1974) * Raja Mehdi Ali Khan (1928–1966) * Habib Jalib (1928–1993) * Dilawar Figar (1928–1998) * Munir Niazi (1928–2006) * Shabnam Romani,Shabnam (1928–2009) * Mazhar Imam (1928–2012) * Wasif Ali Wasif (1929–1993) * Rahi Masoom Raza (1925–1992) 1930 * Mustafa Zaidi (1930–1970) * Harbans Bhalla (1930–1993) * Ahmad Faraz (1931–2008) * Jon Elia (1931–2003) * Rajendar Nath Rehbar (1931) * Satyapal Anand (1931) * Syed Amin Ashraf (1931) * Shakeb Jalali (1932–1966) * Rajinder Manchanda Bani Bani (1932–1981) * Mohsin Bhopali (1932–2007) * Sardar Panchhi (1932) * Muzaffar Warsi (1933–2011) * Syed Waheed Ashraf (1933) * Waheed Akhtar (1934–1996) * Sudarshan Faakir (1934–2008) * Murtaza Birlas (1934) * Mohsin Zaidi (1935–2003) * Anwar Masood (1935) * Aftab Iqbal Shamim (1936) * Adil Mansuri (1936–2009) * Akhlaq Mohammed Khan (Shahryar) (1936–2012) * Gulzar (1936) * Shahzad A. Rizvi (1937) * Unwan Chishti Iftikharul Hasan Unwan (1937–2004) * Nida Fazli (1938-2016) * Makhmoor Saeedi (1938–2010) * Syed Mahmood Khundmiri (1938–2011) * Obaidullah Aleem (1939–1997) * Allama Talib Jauhari (1939– ) 1940 * Mahmood Shaam (1940) * Kishwar Naheed (1940) * Jazib Qureshi (1940) * Riaz Ahmed Gohar Shahi (1941) * Ahfaz ur Rahman (1942) * Iftikhar Arif (1943) * Shamim Farooqui (1943–2014) * Amjad Islam Amjad (1944) * Ghulam Muhammad Qasir, Qasir (1944–1999) * Bashir Badr (1945) * Javed Akhtar (1945) * Anwer Zahidi (1946) * Afzal Ahmed Syed (1946) * Shamim Hashimi (1947) * Saleem Kausar (1947) * Syed Ali Akhtar Rizvi, Sha'oor(1948–2002) * Muhammad Izhar ul Haq (1948) * Fehmida Riaz (1948) * Pir Naseer-uddin-Naseer (1949–2009) 1950 * Rahat Indori (1950–) * Zahid Abrol (1950) * Jamal Ehsani (1951–1998) * Ashfaq Hussain (1951–) * Ehsan Sehgal (1951–) * Haider Qureshi (1952–] * Munawwar Rana (1952–) * Parveen Shakir (1952–1994) * Abdul Hamid (1953–) * Sara Shagufta (1954–1984) * Kazim Jarwali (1955–) * Noon Meem Danish (1958–) 1960 * Fareed Parbati (1961) * Samina Raja (1961) * Anjum Rehbar (1962) * Zahida Hina (1962–) * Raees Warsi (1963) * Zulfiqar Naqvi (1965) * Harris Khalique (1966) * Idris Azad (1969) 1970 * Ali Akbar Natiq (1973) * Irshad Kamil (1971) * Akhtar Raza Saleemi (1974) * Irfan Nasirabadi (1975) * Sarim Momin (1978) Hindu/Sikh poets of Urdu language * Meera, Mira Bai (c. 1498) * Maharaja Chandu Lal Sadan (1766 – 1845) * Mah Laqa Bai (1768-1824) * Daya Shankar Kaul Nasim, (1811–1845) * Maharaja Sir Kishen Pershad Shad, (1864-1940) * Brij Narayan Chakbast, (1882–1926) * Tilok Chand Mehroom (1887–1966) * Firaq Gorakhpuri (Raghupati Sahay) Firaq (1896–1982) * Ram Prasad Bismil (1897–1927) * Pandit Harichand Akhtar ('Akhtar') (1901–1958) * Anand Narain Mulla (1901–1997) * Khushtar Girami(Dewan Ram Rakhamal Kalia) (1902–1988) * Gopal Mittal (1906–1993) * Ratan Pandoravi (Rala Ram) Ratan (1907–1998) * Arsh Malsiani (Bal Mukund) (1908–1979) * Sahir Hoshiarpuri (1913–1994) * Mehr Lal Soni Zia Fatehabadi (1913–1986) * Rishi Patialvi (Bam Dev Sharma) Rishi (1917–1999) * Jagan Nath Azad (1918–2004) * Bhupendra Nath Kaushik (1924 – 2007) * Krishna Kumar Sharma (1924–2001) * Kanwal Ziai Hardayal Singh Datta (1927–2012) * Naresh Kumar Shad (1927–1969) * Harbans Bhalla (1930–1993) * Satyapal Anand (1931) * Raj Pathria (1933) * Dushyant Kumar (1933 – 1975) * Rajendar Nath Rehbar (1931) * Sudarshan Faakir (1934–2008) * Mohinder Pratap Chand (1935) * Jayant Parmer (1954) Hindu/Sikh poets of Urdu language with undetermined dates of birth * Sadhu Singh Hamdard * Qamar Jalalabadi * Kanwal Ziai Poets with unknown dates of birth * Saleem Kausar, * Shahin Badar, * Siraj Aurangabadi, * Ziauddin Ahmad, Contemporary poets with unknown dates of birth * Kaif Bhopali * Sayeed Quadri * Khalid Irfan * Kashmiri Lal Zakir Category:Community